


Kissing

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: "That's good. Eventually, you'll find a girl who deserves an awesome guy like you."He chances a glance toward her, a weird need to look at that smile of hers. That's when he really notices her new hairstyle. It's curly, except whoever did it must've used a whole can of hairspray to keep it in place. Resulting in stiff hair that didn't really move when she meets his stare. He can't help but grin.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a whole lot longer, but I just wanted to get this particular moment out there. I'll finish the rest later.

Dipper kicks a rock across the road, then shakes his foot to remove the dirt from his shoe, "Wendy's married."

Mabel's surprise is evident by the way she stiffens next to him. Just as he felt hours ago when he heard the news, but now has melted down to a minor inconvenience.

"Dare I ask who?"

"Don't know the guy. She says he moved down here about a year after our first summer here," if she was going to respond, she decides against it. Instead, she lets out a small huff before pressing her palm into the fallen tree they're currently using as a makeshift bench. It's not like their fingers are touching, so he shouldn't be able to feel the warmth of her skin.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're surprisingly calm for a guy who just heard the girl he's been pining for is married. How are you feeling?"

Really, the only answer he can think to give is a slight shrug, which isn't good enough for his prying sister, "At first, I was bothered by it. I know it's been years since I've seen her, but I still had that lingering feeling. I met him, though. He's pretty cool. They just mesh I guess. Better than we did," he slumps forward until his elbows press into his legs, and he tugs at his beanie. On cue, Mabel reaches up to rub his shoulder, "It's all good. I feel like I'm already moving on."

"I'm, I don't know. I feel like you might want to beat him up. Show him what you're really made of."

He lets out a real laugh that's relieving, "Not exactly, but seriously, I'm good with it."

"That's good. Eventually, you'll find a girl who deserves an awesome guy like you."

He chances a glance toward her, a weird need to look at that smile of hers. That's when he really notices her new hairstyle. It's curly, except whoever did it must've used a whole can of hairspray to keep it in place. Resulting in stiff hair that didn't really move when she meets his stare. He can't help but grin.

"What's going on with your hair?"

She rolls her eyes while tugging her fingers through a specific curl, "Don't get me started. Candy took an interest in styling hair and used me as a test subject," her finger gets stuck and she gives up, "I know it looks awful."

"Eh, maybe just brush it," he pulls up to pry her hand free, "Tell Candy not to use so much hairspray. That ruins the whole look."

"Will do," she giggles, his heart aches, and she pushes a strand behind her ear with her free hand and it's when he realizes he somehow ended up holding her hand. She doesn't seem to notice as her eyes stay focused on the sunset in front of them.

When did her eyes get so deep?

There's a glimmer in them, so full of hope just like he knows she's always been. But there's something else. A longing sort of look he can't pin. Until she grips his hands and intertwines their fingers silently. Her attention catches his out of the corner of her eyes silently asking for him to say anything. But what's he supposed to say?

Especially when she just sighs as she turns fully to him.

The first thing he thinks to do is wrong, but he does it anyway and touches his lips to hers. Only for a second before shifting away with an audible smack between their lips. She doesn't seem affected.

That is, until it sinks in that he just kissed her and her eyes widen because she's Mabel and he's Dipper and they are very much related. He exhaled a breath he didn't have leaving him slightly dizzy. Or maybe it's the fact that he can still feel her skin against his mouth.

She detangles their hands- he can't believe he actually misses the contact. But she brushes her thumb across her bottom lip and he watches with interests. If only he could read what she's thinking.

"I-I, um… We can't-" whatever she was trying to say fades away by the distraction she had by his mouth that only lasted briefly and she brings herself closer to him. She initiates the next kiss and the one after that and the next thing he knows is she's tugging the beanie off to get her fingers into his hair. He's got one hand at her waste that's designing circles into her shirt while the other runs over her cheek, her ear, her neck where it stays.

The strong scent of hairspray burns his nostrils, but he'd be damned if it didn't entice him when she nips at his bottom lip. Whatever control he had left kept him from moaning, but Mabel's lips part when he runs his tongue across her lip and he can't stop the noise from slipping out when the tip of her tongue meets his.

He bends forward, leaning his head onto her shoulder, but she makes sure he doesn't break away from her. Not like he was going to anyway.

But then she does and jumps away from him, "Okay, so I'm gonna go brush my hair, okay?" And she walks away so casually as if they weren't just making out.

"Shit."


End file.
